


Lies

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Writing, Deceit Sanders Lies, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Men Crying, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, One Shot, Out of Character, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Shitty fic, Short, Short One Shot, Swearing, This Feels Rushed At The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Logan accidentally makes Deceit come to his room because he was lying to himself. He tries to make Deceit leave but doesn't succeed.Deceit hates forcing the tears out.





	Lies

Logan leaned against his door, gritting his teeth. He walked to his desk, sitting in his chair. 

No one is listening to him. Nobody is hearing him out and they're all going to make Thomas crash and burn. 

Logan opened a nearby notebook. It contained a list of how to be better with the others in hope of making them listen. 

It's not working. Logan doesn't understand why it's not, and that's illogical. 

He's Logic, he should be able to do his damn job. If he can't, what's the point? 

The other compare him to a robot, saying he has no emotions, and that's fine. He set it up like that, he doesn't want to be seen as weak. He _can't_ be seen as weak. 

The others will never listen if he's seen as weak. 

Logan huffed, running a hand through his hair. 

It seems like they won't ever listen. And if they don't listen, they're going to hurt themselves and Thomas and it'll be Logan's fault because he's _Logic_, he's smart and has to make sure they're not dying. 

Well, the Sides can't die until Thomas dies, but he needs to help them function properly. They're not letting him. 

Logan feels his eyes burn. He's familiar with it, but right now it is illogical. 

He shouldn't be crying. He's crying over nothing. 

Yes, the others don't listen to him no matter how hard he tries and they don't often listen to his advice, but it's okay. They don't let him speak sometimes, they think he's irritating; they don't usually want him around and it _hurts_\- 

No. It's fine. He clearly doesn't matter that much and clearly isn't helpful. 

Logan cleared his throat, wiping tears off his face. 

He really wants to start sobbing, but he will not do that. He needs to be collected, the others can't know he's ever like this. 

Logan jumped when hands gently touched his shoulders. 

"You're _totally not_ lying an awful lot, Logan." 

Logan turned around to face the other Side. He quickly wiped away some stray tears before giving Deceit a blank stare. "What do you want now?" 

Deceit raised an eyebrow. "What I want is for you to _not_ stop lying so much. It's _totally not_ worrying me." 

"I'm not lying and you don't even care," Logan muttered. "Right, well, you can leave now." 

Deceit hummed, not moving. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" 

"Nothing is wrong," Logan said. 

"Logan, you're smart, do you really think that's believable?" 

Logan frowned at Deceit. "Yes. I also think you should leave." 

Deceit glanced at the open notebook on Logan's desk. "Logan, I want to help-"

"I can handle myself, Deceit." 

"You were crying," Deceit deadpanned. 

"It doesn't matter, I'm fine." 

"Another lie." 

"I don't lie-"

"Yes, you do." Deceit crossed his arms. "You're not okay right now, you need comfort." 

"I can manage myself, thanks." 

"_Logic_-"

"_Deception_." 

"You need to cry and you need comfort. I just want to help!" 

"I don't need your help. I'm _fine_." 

"If you're fine then tell me how you're belittling yourself. How you're telling yourself you don't matter every night and how you don't help. Explain how you 'are fine' when you're cutting off your emotions." 

Logan narrowed his eyes at Deceit.

Deceit sighed quietly. He doesn't want to do this. "You're supposed to be Logic, why can't you do your job?" 

Logan didn't say anything. He turned around and closed his notebook, pulling out a different one and starting to write in it. 

Damn, Deceit hates his job sometimes. 

"You're right," Deceit said. He wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulders so he couldn't get away. "You can't do shit and you're just a robot, no one wants to listen to someone who they can't connect with. Why would they?" 

It only took five minutes of Deceit whispering lies to Logan before he gave up trying to be "okay". 

Deceit turned Logan's chair around, hugging Logan and letting the Side cry into his shirt. He moved both of them to the bed. 

Logan hid his face as he cried, letting Deceit rub his back. 

After a few minutes, Logan could talk somewhat clearly. "W-why are you still here? You- you know the tr-truth." 

"When I said you were right? I was doing _my_ job. I was lying to you. Logan, you are incredibly important. The others do care about you, they just have a hard time expressing it; kind of like you have trouble showing emotion around them." 

Logan didn't say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnnnnngg, I don't like this but here ya go


End file.
